


The Light That Shines On You

by floralfort



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Sburb, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralfort/pseuds/floralfort
Summary: In which Karkat wakes up to one (1) sleeping John Egbert.





	The Light That Shines On You

**Author's Note:**

> Very self indulgent fluffy post-sburb Johnkat. Not my first time writing these two (first time posting my hs writing tho) but I'm still very new to this! :3c Sorry if it's a bit OOC, tried to stay in character as much as possible.

A shine of any light can turn to face us in the naked day. Wither it be of blue skies or dark fog, mid nights or glowing mornings. Light will always find a way to shine in, even if it’s only a sliver of it. This particular light happened to shine in a room, a room that happened to belong to a certain troll and human. On a certain nubby horned troll’s face in particular, as if it didn’t have anywhere else to shine. Fuck, he should really think to move the bed sometime soon, somewhere away from the window that literally crushed any remembrance of the dreams he had. He never even had the chance to tell if the dreams were good or not. Not that it really mattered anyway.

That troll happened to be a certain Karkat Vantas, one of the four remaining trolls, ruler of the troll empire, and boyfriend to one John Egbert. In fact, there he slept tucked into one of his arms sleeping ever so peacefully as he was faced opposite of the sun, lucky bastard. Even so, his spot had its perks. It was a nice reminder to wake up to and John’s sleeping form made it even sweeter. A reminder that he’s not on Alternia and not on the meteor. It reminded him that he was safe in their new world, together.

And the way John looked, the troll felt a pang of heat run to his face and a soft smile. The sun shining through the dark curls that stood on John’s head, messily covering a large amount of his face. Lips soft and curled, so inviting to look at. It was like he was glowing and honestly he truly seemed as if he was. He was practically glowing. It made Karkat sink in his spot and his eyes soften, wanting to just hug him tightly against him and utter nothing but sweet words to the heir. He wished to smother him in with love, oh how he cared so deeply for the human it was almost unimaginable. Sometimes it was sickening but he really couldn’t care less.

In all honestly it came to a surprise when John accepted his affections. He had actually thought he was over John but after meeting him again after those three years, he still held Karkat’s heart on a silver platter as goosebumps got to him before John did. It was exciting, ever so nerve racking, the troll couldn’t stop mentally screaming every time he felt he said something strange or morally wrong. Though if he had done so, John would laugh it off like the quote on quote ‘Handsome, beautiful jackass’ he is, as Karkat describes it. Dave just laughed his ass off or sent Karkat winks indicating of which Dave put as ‘do it. reel him in like a fish caught on a hook as if you needed the food to survive’. Not his best analogy but not his worst. If anything it made Karkat growl or snarl toward his way as John, sweet not so innocent John, would laugh.

But Karkat loved his laugh so really, he wasn’t complaining all that much. Not a single complaint ever came from the troll when he did, besides the light cursing which John had gotten use to so long ago. Anytime John laughed at him, Karkat’s anger would just melt off and instead he was replaced with the person John had built from him. And oh boy, did Karkat loved how the heir could literally sweep him off his damn feet like it was nothing. Figuratively and literally. Like shit, the boy might be shorter than most of their friends but he could easily pick up Dave, Jade, and Rose all on his own (likely suspected from the days where he carried large hammers).

Sometimes Karkat wondered what John say in him. He wondered what had changed in him to accept Karkat this time round. The troll honestly wasn’t sure. But again, at this point he couldn’t care. All that mattered right now was that fact that he could wake up next to him, that he could hold him close and kiss him as he pleased. It was frighteningly wonderful.

Coming from his daze, John slowly opens his eyes, rubbing them softly and looking over to Karkat. His calm face turns happy and giddy as he stared at his boyfriend. “Mornin!” He greeted as he stole a quick peck on the lips from the troll. Karkat could literally feel himself melting at that moment. “Morning.” Karkat replied, voice rather crackly from the lack of water within his system. His throat had been dry since he woke up but he stayed in his spot as not to disturb John. He just looked too peaceful for a sudden morning call.

John’s smirk grows, “Haha aww you’re blushing again!” Karkat just stuck his head away into the human’s neck. “No need to scream it to the world. Pretty sure no one would want to hear about my face turning ever so slightly to a different color other than grey. Wow Egbert! They should make you head of the news team in ‘Stating the Obvious Facts!’”. He merely giggles and snorts in reply, pulling Karkat closer to his body as he smiles happily. It wasn’t just the troll that was happy about this feeling, John to held him close to his heart. Sure it had taken so many years to finally realize ‘oh hey, maybe I do like guys and that’s okay’ but it’s different when meeting the person face to face. He had only heard Karkat through pesterchum and it was a one-sided friendship (as he liked to call it) where Karkat could see him but John could never. The only time was actually before the three year journey and after it but holy shit he felt the ping of it right away when they first officially met. It was insane, it was almost impossible but it happened and John couldn’t help but grin. Karkat was his favorite troll afterall.

“So,” John grinned against the troll’s chest, snaking his arms around his torso and looking up at him, “i figured a good cuddling and/or make out session is required after a good rest.” Karkat could practically hear John’s cheerful grin before rolling his eyes to look him in the face. And what kind of question was that? Of fucking course it’s required. John only laughed and sighed happily, moving forward to Karkat’s face. The human couldn’t resist and hell, neither could Karkat.


End file.
